


Valeu amigo

by Bella_perdida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternative Universe - Brazilian, Inspired by Music, James Potter trans, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Music, Vou acrescentar enquanto escrevo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_perdida/pseuds/Bella_perdida
Summary: Remus já estava acostumado a se mudar e acabar em um lugar estranho, sem amigos, sem rumo e sem nenhuma vontade de lidar com tudo o que vinha com ser ele. Mas naquela madrugada, quando dois meninos estranhos interromperam sua leitura pra cantar e rir com ele, ele já sabia que algo havia mudado, e que isso ia segui-lo por anos a fio."Eu ouvi palavras ditas com carinhoDe que na vida ninguém é feliz sozinhoE você é um alguém que sempre me fez bemMe protegeu e me tirou de todo perigoE quando eu precisei você chorou comigoValeu por você existir, é tão bom te ter aqui"
Relationships: Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Banho de Lua, Legião e Maremotos

Passava das duas da manhã, a rua vazia e fria, o vento passando rapidamente pelas notas, balançando a grama verde e as folhas das árvores e arrepiando os braços do garoto, que mal notaram como estava frio, mergulhado até o pescoço em um thriller terrível, o que poderia muito bem ser a razão de seus calafrios ocasionais. Ele não deveria ter saído tão tarde, é claro, mas ainda estava sentado nos degraus que ligavam a calçada ao caminho de pedra que levava à porta da frente, lendo a luz laranja do poste (o que ele também não deveria fazer), pernas longas jogadas pela calçada e sem humor para pensar em entrar pela porta e ser processada pelas pilhas de caixas ainda ali, metade dos móveis desmontados e fora do lugar, nenhuma imagem na parede. Não, não, ele preferiu se apegar ao livro e fingir que a casa atrás dele era uma lar.  
Seus vizinhos não pareciam concordar. 

\- Você é o novo morador?

O garoto à sua frente (ele pensava que era menino) tinha cabelos pretos em um coque lindamente caótico, mechas caindo sobre o rosto anguloso e muito pálido, e tudo o mais nele gritando animação, os olhos azuis brilhando felizes, suas mãos se iniciais como se não pudessem ficar paradas, seus lábios sorrindo grandemente, sua camiseta azul vibrando, os fones de ouvido pendurados no pescoço exalando uma música tão alta e agitada que dava pra ouvir só de estar perto dele, ele apenas parecia feliz, como se não parecia imaginar nada melhor para fazer as duas da manhã que não estar lá, no vento, iluminado apenas pelo poste laranja, conversando. Ao lado dele, estava um outro provavelmente-garoto de pele cor de café e olhos de chocolate, emoldurados por um par de óculos redondos, que sorria largamente, os dentes brancos e perfeitamente claros, brilhantes, combinando com a postura relaxada, as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, cabeça inclinada, postura levemente torta, mas tão alegre quanto o outro, sem dúvida, apesar de ter uma alegria muito mais calma. Um par intrigante, de fato.

\- Cheguei hoje mais cedo - ele respondeu apenas um minuto tarde demais, encolhendo as pernas de onde estavam deitadas na calçada, arrumando sua postura para ficar mais ereta e enfiando o dedo no meio do livro antes de fechá-lo, escondendo-o entre coxas e peito, ele abaixou a cabeça um pouco, parecendo envergonhado. - Eu sou Remus  
A apresentação foi atrasada, de uma maneira quase desconcertante, como se ele nem soubesse o que fazer consigo mesmo, enrolando-se como um tatu bola, fugindo dos olhos, falando baixinho. Os outros dois se entreolharam por um momento, em um debate silencioso sobre o próximo passo. 

\- Eu sou o James e ele é Sirius. Moramos ao lado

\- Ah - Remus fez um esforço para olhar para cima, sentindo-se estúpido, sentado na calçada enquanto os outros estavam de pé, mas agora parecia pior se levantar - O que você está fazendo lá fora tão tarde? 

Antes que sua mente pudesse puni-lo inteligente por ser tão incrivelmente estúpido Sirius já estava falando 

\- Eu não dormir, então fomos passear. - Explicou como se isso fosse algo muito natural - Há uma praça no final da rua, você viu? 

\- Ah ... Não, não, levei o dia pra chegar aqui, depois que tirar as coisas do caminhão. 

\- Faz sentido aqui é o fim do mundo 

\- Se você quiser, podemos dar uma volta por aí - James ofereceu, sentado na calçada, com uma certeza invejável de si mesmo, uma segurança de estar confortável onde quer que ele esteja - Só não à tarde

\- Sim! - Sirius assentiu concordando, já sentado entre as pernas de James, que se inclinou contra uma nota, olhando para cima - Aqui está fazendo tanto calor, e à tarde é insuportável! 

\- Sirius tem que ficar em casa pelo menos das 11 às 17, porque se o deixamos andando por aí, não há protetor no mundo que o impeça de ser da cor de uma goiaba em meia hora. Antes do final do dia, tá parecendo um camarão. 

\- Ei! Não é minha culpa se eu sou branco! 

E Remus riu deles, porque ele era tão estúpido, um idiota, do tipo mais completo. Os outros dois meninos olharam para uma pilha desajeitada de membros que Remus havia se enfiado e formar uma rir com ele, como se o fato de estarem rindo com um estranho completo, sentado na calçada, às duas da manhã, fosse nada menos do que o esperado.

\- Ah, claro, porque todas as pessoas brancas assam ao sol como um vampiro - Remus disse como se estivesse falando um fato que acabara de lembrar, balançando a cabeça levemente, os olhos levemente erguidos. 

James engasgou com uma risada, se contorcendo um ponto de Sirius ter que deixar seu lugar curvado sobre o outro e se mover, sentado do outro lado de Remus com um rosto magoado tão profundamente que só poderia ser falso, porque nunca alguém como Sirius poderia ficar tão triste. 

\- Como você saberia? Há tantas sardas que você nem pode dizer que é branco, é mais malhado que nem um dálmata.

James respirou fundo entre o riso e o outro, escorregando até quase estar desejado na calçada, o tronco mal inclinado, o pescoço tão torto quanto os óculos, os ombros empurrando a grade atrás dele. Ele riu tanto que nem abria mais os olhos, os fechou e enrugou de tanto rir. Nenhum dos outros dois foi exatamente melhor, a ofensa passando tão despercebida pelo tom de brincadeira que até fingir mágoa não fingiam mais. Remus ainda estava meio enrolado, sentado no degrau mais baixo da escada, com os pés na calçada, o livro (não mais marcado, mas bem, outra hora ele pensaria nisso) preso entre o peito e as coxas e o rosto enterrado nos joelhos, escondendo os rostos dos outros, os cabelos desgrenhados ajudando nessa causa.

\- Podemos ir de noite, para não machucar a madame. - propôs, ainda com o rosto escondido nos joelhos, os braços enrolados perto do corpo novamente - Ou a lua também te queima? 

\- Claro que não! Nunca bit a música? Tomo um banho de lua! Fico branca como a neve. Se o luar é meu amigo, censurar ninguém se atreve.  
Sirius cantou de onde estava, estendido na calçada, de costas na grade (que era mais um muro do que uma grade, se você olhar bem), a perna direita esticada para a frente, em direção à caixa de correio e a outra dobrada, de pé contra o chão. Em algum momento, ele havia desconectado o fone de ouvido do celular, de modo que a música não era mais audível, contribuindo para seu canto.

James se juntou a ele assim que ele parou de rir e se endireitou, e logo os três estavam cantarolando uma música antiga para a lua minguante acima deles. Em algum momento do segundo verso, quando tudo que eles já tinham cantado tudo o que sabiam da música, James atualizou a música cantada em alguns anos, balançando ao som de Sociedade Alternativa, na versão mais desafinada de todos os tempos, o que não impediu que Sirius se levante do chão para pular alegremente enquanto quase grita 

\- Viva! Viva! Viva a sociedade alternativa! Viva! Viva! 

Remus se contorceu de tanto rir, finalmente livre de seu enrosco auto-imposto, cantando junto com os outros, embora muito mais baixo.

\- Que país é esse? - perguntou já meio no ritmo, enquanto Sirius comemorava a sociedade alternativa de Raul Seixas - Nas favelas, no senado. 

\- Sujeira pra todo lado! - gritou James atrás dele, enquanto Sirius o puxava para cima - ninguém respeita a constituição 

\- Mas todos acreditam no futuro da nação! 

Não demorou muito tempo para uma luz acender na casa do outro lado da rua e os três se calaram ao mesmo tempo, como mãos de Sirius sobre a boca de James, que estava congelado em uma pose estranha de sua quase dança, e Remus inclinado no meio do seu levantar. 

\- O que você acha de visitar esta noite? - Sirius sussurrou para Remus, que assentiu, terminando de se levantar. - Quem irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração? 

\- E quem irá dizer que não existe razão?

O tom de James era muito mais confirmado que a pergunta na verdade, e eles continuaram sussurrando, enquanto Remus colocava o livro na caixa de correio e fechava o portão, tudo levemente, quase se arrastando na ponta dos pés. Sirius riu baixinho entre os versos, como se tivesse medo do vizinho ouvi-lo, antes de começar a andar pela rua, seguindo como linhas amarelas do chão quase pulando, cantando Eduardo e Mônica de memória, como se estivesse cantarolar na rua fosse um velho hábito, e se o modo como James o seguia era indicativo, provavelmente era. 

\- Eduardo e Mônica eram nada parecidos… 

\- Ela era de leão e ele tinha dezesseis! 

\- Qual é a obsessão deles por 16 anos?

\- É uma única vez que aparece na música - respondeu James, enquanto Sirius cantava ainda mais alto, antes de lembrar a luz e diminuir o tom - Como pode ser obsessão? 

\- Eles têm uma música com esse nome! 

\- Tem? - Sirius finalmente parou de cantar (Eduardo e Mônica já estavam comemorando a formatura de Mônica nesse momento) já pegando seu celular e procurando rapidamente, seus longos dedos deslizando pela tela - Eles têm! 

\- João Roberto era o maioral! - Renato Russo cantou no alto-falante do telefone, que nem parecia tão baixo no silêncio da noite - Nosso Johnny era um cara legal…

Remus riu da expressão de surpresa dos meninos, segurando a barriga e curvando-se. Quando os meninos se recuperaram do choque, Johnny já estava desafiando qualquer um que quisesse ouvir pra um racha na estrada mais perigosa da região, e quando uma risada louca de Remus parou, esse racha já tinha terminado em um acidente de carro, Jonnhy morto e seu Opala Azul destruído e espalhado por toda parte. 

\- E até hoje, quem se lembra diz que não foi o caminhão, nem a curva fatal, e nem a explosão. Johnny era fera demais pra vacilar assim. O que dizem é que foi tudo por causa de um coração partido - Renato Russo terminou, no mesmo tom alegre e despreocupado em que ele tinhaado, enquanto Remus o expressava como se estivesse cantando uma ótima música. - Um coração ...

\- Ok, devagar, eu acho que eu não peguei a história - Sirius disse, ainda imóvel no meio da rua, segurando o celular na altura do rosto, a tela acesa virada pra cima, iluminando seu rosto de forma desproporcional, lançando estranhas sombras, não totalmente escuras na luz intermitente dos postes, mas ainda bizarras - O cara popular e bonzão da escola, propositalmente fez uma corrida em uma estrada perigosa, pra morrer tipo um herói, mas ainda suicida, por causa de uma paixão? 

Remus se limitou a voltar a andar pela rua escura, os pés escovando o asfalto escuro, os olhos voltados para as estrelas brilhantes com um olhar conhecedor, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, a postura relaxada e um sorriso leve, ladino, e unilateral Enfeitando os lábios secos e rachados.

\- Não foi pra morrer como um herói, na minha interpretação, mas acho que é o tipo de música que você pode interpretar como quiser - Deu de ombros - Você pode pensar assim, se quiser. 

\- Espera aí peste - James resmungou, saindo do lugar onde estava desde o começo da música, mais atrás dos outros, e disparando até Remus - O que você quer dizer com…?  
E se chocou contra as costas do outro, quase derrubando os dois no chão. Remus perdeu sua postura contempladora quase de imediato, se curvando sob o peso do outro, que ainda se inclinava contra suas costas, os braços passados sobre seus ombros 

\- Opa - Sirius riu mais - Não consegue ver nem com esses seus fundo de garrafa Pontas? 

\- Calado - Chiou de onde estava, sem a intenção de se mover - O que quer dizer com sua interpretação?

\- Eu acho que ele ficou estranho por causa de uma paixão sim, e depois ficou irritado com a rejeição, ou muito triste talvez, e acabou sendo inconsequente. Todo mundo faz

isso uma vez na vida, correr perigos desnecessários porque está emocional, ou muito muito animado. 

\- E ele morreu de acidente? - James cobra, já afrouxando seu aperto no ombro do outro, que já abaixava a cabeça e juntava os cotovelos com a costela, as bochechas paixão avermelhadas em vergonha - Porque falam da música se não é suicídio? 

\- Porque foi, em partes. Ele podia mesmo ter evitado o acidente, se quisesse, era bom o suficiente, mas decidiu não fazer. 

\- Suicídio não planejado então? 

\- Algo como isso - Remus respondeu, se encolhendo nos braços de James, voltando a pequeno - Ganho minha liberdade agora?

\- Claro claro - James respondeu, soltando o outro garoto e se afastando, como se realizasse subitamente o desconforto do outro - Mais músicas do Legião boas para nos apresentar? 

\- Nada que vocês não conheçam - Respondeu cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, curvando sua altura pra se encolher, negando o acesso de qualquer um deles como áreas frágeis do seu corpo, como um cachorro chutado, mas ainda andando em direção a uma praça - Mas Sirius tem cara de quem gosta de Titãs  
Sirius nada disse sobre a mudança de postura, mas trocou um olhar com James, que acenou em um acordo silencioso, retornando ao seu passo leve, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, como se isso fosse refrear sua natureza tátil, uma postura aparentemente despreocupada, o olhar nem baixo nem alto, encarando o caminho a sua frente.

\- Vamos lá, você pode achar algo mais exótico que Titãs - Sirius provocou, com humor leve, saltitando pela rua e brincando de se equilibrar pela linha amarela - Preciso de mais música com interpretação livre 

\- Maremoto? - Remus propôs, como se tentando descobrir qual a resposta certa, a resposta que Sirius procurava dele, abaixou mais ainda o olhar e mordeu o lábio quando potencial que nenhum dos dois parecia conhecer a música. Mesmo assim adicionado entre os dentes - Da Supercombo

Sirius deslizou os dedos longos pela tela do celular, procurando uma música com rapidez, ainda saltitando pela rua. James passou a espiar por cima de seu ombro, os olhos brilhando ansiosos, a espera do que viria. Remus ficou sem saber como contornar a situação onde se metera, mas achou melhor seguir o fluxo, talvez voltar pra aura alegre em que se mergulhará em meio às músicas, se se esforçar o suficiente. 

“Talvez” apresentem “Eu consiga ganhar algum coleguismo deles, e as coisas não vão ser tão ruínas quanto na última cidade. É só dar a resposta certa ”


	2. Quase sem querer, a noite

\- Achei! 

Sirius se alegrou, já clicando para iniciar a música, e ele soltou o ar que andara prendendo. Os dois amigos andavam ombro a ombro, quase colados, ouvindo com atenção a música, em um esforço para achar suas várias interpretações, e Remus suspirou, de seu lugar mais atrás deles, torcendo pra ter achado a resposta certa. Estava tão distraído que só foi erguer os olhos quando a música abruptamente parou.

A praça é ali - Sirius sorriu quando se virou pra ele, gesticulando com a mão. tentando apressá-lo, e pulando no lugar em empolgação, enquanto James voltava o caminho pra mais perto de Remus, também o incentivando a ir mais rápido e terminar o caminho para tal praça, mas sem nunca tocá-lo - Vamos, você vai gostar

Remus obedientemente avançou quase correndo, na direção da praça, que ocupava todo um quarteirão à direita. Depois dela, apenas mais alguns trechos de mato antes do fim do asfalto, a rua se tornando de terra e se afunilando até virar apenas um caminhozinho entre as árvores, que ocupavam todo o lado esquerdo da rua, atrás de uma grade.

\- É o horto - Explicou James, quando seguiu o olhar do outro - Te levamos lá outro dia

\- Mas hoje é dia de praça - Sirius teimou, já no pequeno trecho de gramado atrás de uma fileira de bancos meio largos e compridos que formavam o lado de um quadrado de bancos que delimitavam a área de um parquinho infantil, com balanços, gangorras, escorregadores, gira-giras, e um trepa trepa - Vem logo!

\- Vai vendo se não tem mais ninguém por aqui - James pediu pro amigo, que bateu uma continência torta e disparou por entre os brinquedos do parquinho até chegar em um morro bem íngreme do outro lado - Enquanto isso deixa eu te dar contexto

\- Contexto? É uma praça

A única resposta que ganhou foi um olhar veio, enquanto James o guiava adiante na rua, passando pela esquina da praça e seguindo por uma descida quase plana, que não condizia com a topografia do quarteirão em si. Parecia que alguém decidira dividir a praça em 4 espaços, e para isso fizera quatro partes planas, mas como o lugar não era inicialmente plano, entre os espaços tinham morros, que subiam e desciam de um lado pro outro.

\- Contexto - acenou James, sem notar as divagações do outro, apenas desviando um olhar para não cair no desnível da calçada, que se abria em um pequeno caminho de pedras, provavelmente o ínicio do espaço de caminhadas, que seguia pela lateral do parque e subia para rodear algumas construções que Remus não sabia bem o que eram - Há muito tempo isso era um lixão, mas um dia alguém decidiu limpar

\- História de superação padrão ou tem algo a mais? 

\- Padrão, - acenou, finalmente entrando na área da praça, em um gramado que ostentava pequenas mesas de piquenique circulares, que pareciam ser o destino de James - cara que todo mundo já se esqueceu quem limpa lugar e o reforma dando a cidade uma praça, iei

\- Imaginei que era algo assim - Remus suspirou, seguindo o outro até uma das mesas, que ao invés de terem alguns bancos, eram circuladas por um assento comprido, com quatro vendas, que deveriam existir para facilitar a entrada, mas ainda sim James pareceu preferir apenas se sentar de costas pra mesa e então passar uma perna após a outra por cima do banco - Ninguém se lembra de gente assim

\- Aqui na cidade tem outra praça ex-lixão, que foi reformada por um padre - Conta sem olhar pra Remus, preferindo passar os dedos pela coluna que ficava no meio da mesa, sustentando seu teto, que se abria como um guarda chuva acima - Todo mundo se lembra dele, ele que dá nome a praça e coisas assim

\- Se lembram porque ele é padre - Remus retrucou, se sentando no banco, mas preferindo ficar virado de lado pra mesa, um dos pés ocupando o espaço apertado da fenda, e o outro sobre o banco - não porque ele reformou a praça

\- Você tem um ponto…

\- Galera, vem! - a voz de Sirius cortou a conversa, de acenava para eles do alto do morro que separava o gramado das construções não identificadas - É toda nossa!

James riu da sua animação, jogando os pés de volta por cima do banco e se levantando

\- Vem conhecer a quadra - chamou, gesticulando e apontando para Sirius - Podemos te contar a lenda da Murta que geme, se você chegar primeiro que eu

Então com um sorriso ladino e provocador ele disparou pelo gramado, rindo grandemente. E tudo o que Remus pode fazer foi se levantar e disparar atrás dele, também rindo, pego de novo na aura leve da companhia dos meninos.

\- Injustiça - James ofegou minutos depois, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e tombando a cabeça - Quero revanche!

\- Não sei se a princesa notou, mas nosso novo companheiro é uma árvore. - Sirius provocou, se inclinando pra poder olhar o rosto do amigo, rindo em zombaria - Dois passos dele são sete seus.

\- Só significa que eu tenho que ser mais rápido! - retrucou James, já menos ofegante, antes de levar seus olhos ao Lupin, que assistia a troca recostado na parede branco encardido dos banheiros - E ele nem é tão alto!

\- Não mesmo - acenou em concordância - Vocês que são baixos

\- Vou morder sua canela - Sirius ameaçou com um olhar feio

Não demorou para que todos estivessem gargalhando, lutando para recuperar o ar, as barrigas doendo, mas não o suficiente para minar o riso, que ia renascendo toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam.

\- Ok ok, mas vocês me devem uma lenda - Remus foi o primeiro a se recuperar o suficiente pra falar - Quem é murta?

\- James te falou disso? - Sirius perguntou, o riso se esvaindo agora, mas o sorriso preso no rosto como que por cola, apesar das lágrimas que foram forçadas para fora e agora escorriam pelo seu rosto. Seria um retrato perturbador, se se desconsiderasse que as lágrimas era do riso - Murta era uma drogada

\- Respeita os mortos!

\- Oxi, ela era mesmo!

Começaram então rodear o banheiro, seguindo o caminho de pedras para caminhada. O prédio dos banheiros era pequeno, mas comprido, pintado todo em um branco encardido, e ostentava algumas pichações, mas era até bem conservado, quando visto de fora mais do que quando visto de dentro, mas o bebedouro, que era composto de algumas torneiras na parede externa funcionava bem o suficiente pra ninguém ligar muito. De frente pras torneiras ficava a quadra, que era como uma quadra de uma pequena escola, com marcações de futebol, basquete e vôlei se sobrepondo no piso avermelhado, e dois gols sem rede, com duas cestas de basquete, também sem rede, se erguendo acima deles, na direção do teto de latão.

\- A murta era uma garota que morava aqui perto - Começou Sirius, ignorando os protestos de James - Ela costumava vir aqui, ler principalmente

\- Mas alguns garotos começaram a mexer com ela, provocando e xingando, que nem os babacas que eles eram - James continuou, com Sirius acenando em concordância pra ele - E ela começou a ficar muito triste com isso, magoada mesmo

\- Depressiva - Sirius corrigiu, mas sem nenhuma dureza em seu tom - Ela começou a se cortar, aqui mesmo na praça. E ninguém fez nada!

Na sua indignação, Sirius nem, reparou que ainda seguia o caminho de pedras, ignorando a quadra que deveria apresentar a Remus, que também não notou o erro, em sua curiosidade. James só foi perceber quando já estavam atrás do gol, e decidiu guiá-los morro acima, preferindo mostrar outras coisas antes da quadra. Sirius continuou sua história.

\- Um garoto viu que ela estava mesmo mal, e ofereceu pra ela o que ele usava pra se sentir melhor, uma droga chamada Basilisco

\- Boas intenções, ações terríveis

\- Algo como isso. A questão é que ela ficou muito viciada, usava sempre que podia. Um dia os garotos foram particularmente péssimos com ela, e ela decidiu que não aguentava mais, precisava de uma saída. Injetou tudo de uma vez, e morreu de overdose em um dos boxes do banheiro

\- E agora ela assombra a praça?

\- Os valentões dela apareceram mortos, os com paralisia parcial, principal mal causado por exagero de Basilisco. - Sirius explicou, agora já no alto do morro, em um gramado basicamente vazio, a única coisa ocupando espaço era um muro, que cortava toda lateral da praça, fazendo divisória com a única outra coisa naquele quarteirão, uma casa a muito abandonada, mas que era invadida, ou pelo perdedor de alguma aposta ou pelo futuro ganhador de alguma outra, pelo menos uma vez por bimestre. - Depois disso todo mundo ficou com medo de vir aqui, mas a gente sabe que a murta não nos machucaria, porque não somos mais valentões.

\- Não são mais?

\- História pra outra hora

\- Ok - Remus disse, lançando um olhar desconfiado pros outros, as mãos deslizando pro bolso - Se você diz…

\- Pode confiar na gente - James riu, os braços deslizando pelos ombros de Sirius, sorriso aberto e olhos enrugando, os óculos entortados - Somos boa gente.

\- Sai Pontas!

Logo os garotos estavam ambos deitados na grama, no que deveria ser uma briga, mas nem mesmo parecia uma de tanto que eles riam, enquanto se puxavam e empurravam, as pernas enlaçadas juntas, as roupas tortas nos corpos semi-musculosos, os cabelos despenteados. Remus olhou pra eles meio divertido meio incomodado, a agressão lhe disparava o coração, mais o jeito que sorriam um pro outro…

\- Porque Pontas?

\- Culpe Hogwarts - Retrucou James, sem desviar os olhos de Sirius, empurrando os braços do outro pra longe de si, as bochechas meio vermelhas do esforço de tirar o garoto de cima de si.- Ok, acho que isso não ajudou

\- Obviamente não - Sirius riu e se sentou sobre o quadril de James, empurrando os braços para baixo sem vacilar no balançar do outro - É uma longa história

\- Já perdi a esperança de dormir - Remus deu de ombros, ainda observando enquanto James finalmente desequilibrou Sirius, jogando-o de costas no chão e subindo por ele, as coxas bem apertadas nas do pálido, as mão apertando as de Sirius e segurando-as acima da cabeça com triunfo - Vão falando

\- Quando a gente tinha uns 11, 12 anos, fizemos uma HQ junto com outro amigo, com a gente sendo protagonistas. - Explicou Sirius, ainda deitado no chão, mas tocou duas vezes com o indicador na mão de James, que imediatamente o soltou e saiu de cima dele, se deitando ao lado dele - Éramos bruxos, mas estudantes, da escola de Hogwarts, que era o nome da HQ.

\- E onde o apelido entra?

\- Na época eu ainda não me chamava James, então pra eu não ficar sem nome, me chamavam de Pontas, que era apelido do meu persona-

\- Pera devagar, eu perdi um pedaço. - Remus cortou meio aturdido, fazendo os dois outros se sentarem, se entreolhando, os olhos de Sirius preocupados, e os de James amedrontados, como se percebesse que tinha falado demais - Porque você não tinha nome?

\- Eu sou trans - respondeu James com aparente facilidade, mas Remus viu Sirius deslizando a mão pela do amigo, lhe segurando com firmeza, e firmando ambos os pés no chão, como se se preparasse para levantar e correr - Só fui ser James depois dos 13, quando meus pais descobriram

\- Porque só escolheu um nome depois que seus pais descobriram? - A questão foi dita com tranquilidade, enquanto Remus se sentava junto aos outros em perninha de índio, as costas meio curvadas e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e olhando a cena com curiosidade. Sirius voltou a olhar para James, que tinha a testa meio franzida em confusão, e apertava a mão do outro na sua, mas relaxou os ombros - Você não precisa me contar se não quiser!

\- Tudo bem - Sorriu levemente, tombando o corpo na direção do amigo, que facilmente o apoiou, oferecendo o ombro para que os cabelos castanhos e caóticos se apoiarem - Queria que eles escolhessem um nome, por mais bobinho que seja

\- Faz sentido, a maioria tem nomes escolhidos pelos pais - Acenou com facilidade - não que isso seja bom, quer dizer, que tipo de nome é Remus?

\- Do tipo que nem tem naqueles sites de nomes para bebês

Respondeu James, voltando a se inclinar para trás a palma das mãos pressionando a grama, o rosto se virando pra observar as estrelas. Sirius suspirou inaudível perante a suavidade do amigo antes de sorrir alegremente, voltando a ser aquele menino saltitante que aparentava ser, e então suavemente deslizou o braço pelo de James, apoiando a mão junto da dele, a parte interna de seus cotovelos juntos, e balançou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nos longos cabelos.

\- Diz o que cogitou seriamente ser Bernardo

\- Bernardo é um bom nome!

\- Bernardo é nome de cachorro! - Sirius retrucou, empurrando James com a mão - Ou então europeu velho

\- Hipocrisia isso aí! - James retrucou, dando a língua pro amigo - Sirius nem é nome de gente, é nome de estrela

\- Hipócrita é o Remus!

\- Que tem eu? - Remus se fez de ofendido, a mão no peito, e a cabeça torta - Eu literalmente disse que meu nome é estranho

James gargalhou alto, e então o momento passou, a nuvem de tensão se desfazendo no ar como fumaça no vendaval. James tinha uma risada espontânea surpreendentemente feia, considerando como tudo nele era bonito… O rosto virado pro céu se banhava na luz da manhã que começava a nascer no horizonte já bem claro, os cachos meio definidos e bem feitos se embrenharam, caindo por todo o lado, mas eram macios e brilhantes demais para serem ditos feios, e mesmo seus olhos, um par de botões escuros como tantos outros, brilhavam e se enrugavam expressivos e simplesmente lindos. Mas seu riso era daqueles que soavam como um pato com soluço, um som sufocado e enforcado, soluçando alto e engasgado, e mesmo sua postura, geralmente a de um modelo que quer parecer casual e fazer propaganda de roupas ao mesmo tempo, se entortava, convulsionando em riso, as costas arqueadas demais, derrubando a cabeça para trás expondo completamente sua garganta, os cotovelos tortos quase o derrubando deitado no chão e os braços tremendo, ele parecia uma minhoca deixada ao sol, um viciado em abstinência, uma criança que acabou de apanhar, se as três coisas pudessem ser a mesma. Remus só percebeu que talvez estivesse olhando demais quando sentiu o olhar de Sirius em sua nuca. Ele imediatamente voltou o olhar para grama meio molhada de orvalho, passando a puxar as pequenas folhas verdes, sujando suas unhas curtas, os ombros se encolhendo e os cotovelos se fincando nas costelas, em algo que nem ele sabia se era vergonha ou punição.

\- Deus Pontas, sua risada é tão feia que até assustou o menino! - Sirius disse em uma jogada brincalhona, tentando distrair os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo - Quer dizer, acho que é menino…

\- Menino mesmo. Pronome masculino- assegurou Remus sorrindo - Você?

\- Ele ou elu, não ligo muito

\- Que fofo, eu ligo - James cortou, se endireitando pra sua postura “comprem esses sapatos, eu sou legal” - Ele, sempre e eternamente.

\- É bom ter confirmação verbal dessas coisas - Remus assentiu com facilidade - Agora vocês não parecem mais estranhos totais

\- Eu não sou um estranho - Retrucou Sirius, franzindo a testa e fazendo bico

\- Pera, você seguiu dois estranho pra Deus-sabe-onde de madrugada?

\- Não conseguia dormir que era quase a Tiê - Respondeu com simplicidade - Melhor morto do que, olhos nos olhos do espelho e o telefone na mão

\- Você tem uma música pra tudo

\- Quem começou foi o Sirius, devo lembrá-lo!

\- Me tira dessa!

Os três riram, James dando sua gargalhada soluçada e convulsionada, Sirius rindo alto e exagerado como ele bem era, e Remus escondendo o rosto e reprimindo a risada que vinha pra ele fácil. Tudo era tão simples naquele segundo, enquanto os primeiros raios da manhã banhavam de luz três garotos que em uma noite de insônia descobriram refúgio em cantar juntos pela rua, sussurrar segredos sob a luz da aurora, e dar risada no amanhecer. Remus foi o primeiro a parar de rir pra assistir o sol que nascia preguiçoso, abraçando-os com seu calor, comprimentando a nova amizade com sua alegria perpetua

\-  O infinito é realmente - sussurrou pro sol, ouvindo seus amigos rirem (“Eles eram amigos? Não é hora para perguntas!” brigou consigo mesmo) - um dos deuses mais lindos

Um vento soprou fazendo farfalhar uma árvore, e se moverem as poucas nuvens, que deslizavam devagar pelo céu que ia perdendo aquele tom amarelo laranja de madrugada e se colorindo de um lindo azul. James parou de rir pra observar os companheiros, Remus imóvel, sentado meio em perninha de índio, mas segurando um joelho mais alto que o outro, as costas meio curvadas e o rosto, pela primeira vez desde que James o conhecerá, completamente descoberto, o nariz sardento subindo em direção ao sol nascendo, os olhos castanho-claro refletindo o laranja do céu, e Sirius, lutando contra os últimos risos, se inclinava na sua direção, os cabelos longos caindo pelo rosto anguloso, olhos fechados e enrugados.

\- Sei que, às vezes, uso palavras repetidas - Continuou baixinho, admirando a cena - Mas quais são as palavras que nunca são ditas?

\- Me dizerem que você - Remus murmurou de volta - estava chorando

\- E foi então que eu percebi - Sirius entrou, inda meio risonho, mas surpreendentemente suave, enquanto virava seu olhar pro nascer do sol - Como te quero tanto

\- Já não me preocupo

\- Se eu não sei porque

\- Às vezes o que eu vejo

\- Quase ninguém vê

\- E você sabe

\- Quase sem querer

\- Que eu vejo o mesmo que você - sussurraram juntos, como se fosse combinado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, como vocês estão? Eu estou bem, caso queiram saber. Enfim, eu só fim deixar a playlist com as músicas que aparecem durante a história, e perguntar o que vocês estão achando. Me deixem saber suas opiniões!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2otkGkIuJAewCdGPDWDLw3?si=RdbF_LpaQZaTQHyIIDi5Aw

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Eu estava apenas treinando escrita durante um jogo em um servidor no discord quando isso aqui começou, e de repente eu não conseguia parar de escrever! De alguma forma o apoio dos meus amigos do servidor me deu ainda mais impulso e agora eu estou aqui!  
> Muito obrigada Dovah, Jack, Feliz, Engel, Wall-e (Fox), Mercy, Flor, Korppi, Lots, Elli Star, e é claro ao Google tradutor que me permitiu falar com eles :))


End file.
